


The King And His Man

by ConnerieCollective



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pre Kingsman movie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerieCollective/pseuds/ConnerieCollective
Summary: John Watson meets Harry Hart in a near death accident. From the moment they meet, John is drawn to the man. Harry finds himself also interested in John. But both of them have difficult and crazy lives. Theres no way this would be easy. Let alone without some pain and suffering.





	1. Drive By Introductions

It was one of those cloudy dreary days, like nearly every day in London. It hasn’t begun to rain yet, but the weather app said by 17:00 it would be a slight downpour. Something John wasn’t exactly fond of. He still had errands to do, and he didn’t wish to be drenched from the rain. He had a date to prepare for, and he promised Mrs. Hudson he’d fetch some groceries for her. 

 

John passes by a second hand clothes store, for a moment thinking about going inside. Perhaps there was some deals, he could get a new tie. His short legs come to a halt as he looks through the window into the store. Face in contemplation the army doctor lets out a small huff. About to go inside when something catches the corner of his eye. His head turns, and his blue eyes lock onto a man walking down the sidewalk. 

 

The man is some sort of god, amongst peasants. John thinks for a moment that perhaps this man could be someone Mycroft might know. Seeing as Mycroft was always one to wear such high end suits. But Mycroft paled in comparison to the tall dark haired stranger. Who walked with such grace and confidence. The pinstriped grey double breasted bespoke suit fit the man perfectly. Not one hair was out of place, a dark wool coat was what kept the man warm. But it was not buttoned up. The strangers eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. A king he has not seen before. They looked vintage, but at the same time, entirely modern. But, that seemed to be the tall handsome strangers entier persona. . As the man walked by, seemingly not to notice John at all as he passed. The ex- army doctor lets out a sigh. How can he buy from a second hand shop, when someone like that just waltzed by? It really made him think about standards. Well, for a moment anyways. He should probably not trust this store anyways. Too many dead people's clothes are here. He’ll be fine with what he has back at Baker Street anyways. 

 

The sea of people was massive, and the handsome man in the tailored suit, and long wool coat was gone. The image of the stranger only lasted in John’s mind a few more minuets, as he walked down the sidewalk. Heading to the grocer, might as well get Mrs. Hudson out of the way first. It wouldn’t be at all pleasing to walk in the rain with a sopping wet bag of groceries. It wasn’t long before he arrived at one of the nearby markets. Picking out a list from his pocket that was written for him. 

 

**_LIST_ **

**_Pork Roast_ **

**_Beef cubes_ **

**_Chicken and Chicken Stock_ **

**_Potatos_ **

**_Celery_ **

**_Bread_ **

**_Wine x4_ **

**_Milk_ **

**_TEA (do not forget!)_ **

**_Buiscuits_ **

**_Eggs_ **

**_Flour_ **

 

Clearly Mrs. Hudson was trying to get the most out of John with a clear supply of a few days worth of food. And one by one, John checks each item off the list. His mind still slightly in the clouds. Tonight was date night, with Jessica, with whom he slept with the first time he met her. And now they at least are trying to do the dating thing. At least they give it a good hour of proper dating before they simply hit the sheets. Thats been the pattern every week for the past four saturdays anyways. John isn’t complaining by any means. But than again. It’s all just so, dull. Boring. Domestic. At least Sherlock is entertaining to be around. Even if that sometimes involves getting arrested, or nearly blown to bits in a college indoor pool. But with Sherlock, at least he is never bored. 

 

Cashing out with all his items, holding two bags filled with a few things, that perhaps were not on the list. Condoms being one of the few items not listed. John makes his way back out into the dreary public eye of London. He’s nearly to a crosswalk, when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Trying to shuffle his bags into one arm, which was much harder said than done. John then is able to reach into his jeans pocket for his phone. Though his legs kept walking, he could hear the sound of the post beeping. Ensuring it was safe to start walking. Even though that wasn’t the case at all. 

 

A driver, who was running a very clear red light, was making his way. And everyone else was paying attention. But not John, John didn’t look both ways before he started to cross the street. His eyes focused on his phone, and his legs taking him right into the path of where the speeding car was about to be. Until suddenly, there is a very strong force at the back of his collar o his shirt. And with very little effort it would seem, he was pulled from harms way. Though his groceries did not fair as well. There was a loud CRACK and the sound of screetching wheels, and a familiar sound, that only army doctors can understand. And that is the sound of tearing flesh. 

 

For a moment John thinks the sound must of come from him, he must of been sideswiped by the vehicle. But alas, he was fine. It is not until he looks to his savior, who seems unphased by anything that has transpired, that he notices the blood. Its already seeping down the strangers side. And it only takes another moment to register, that the man who saved his life, is the same man from earlier. 

 

“Are you alright? Are you injured?” 

 

Asked the tall well dressed, but clearly bleeding gentleman, John’s eyes are wide, confused and clearly expressing shock. 

 

“What?! I-I’m fine you are the one who is bleeding! Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine really I’m-”

The stranger lifts his coat and looks down to himself. Seeing that the car had indeed swiped him, it had sliced right over his hip. And had caught him in just the wrong place. That was a lot of blood spilling out. He imagines the gash is quite terrible. But shock is settled in, and the stranger has no intention of letting the pain get the better of him. “Nevermind, someone should call for an ambulance.”

 

“I’m sure someone is, come on, come here on the sidewalk, let me have a look, I’m a doctor.”

 

John is now the one calling the shots, the army days taking over. Groceries long forgotten as they are sprayed all over the road. Grabbing the tall strangers hand and yanking him over to the safe sidewalk. Several people are observing in shock, and someone is indeed on the phone with an ambulance. 

 

The tall stranger allows John to unbutton his suit jacket to expose the wound. This man was tall, at least six foot three? John was taking off his scarf that was wrapped around his own neck. And is fully intending to use it to stop the bleeding. The gash is deep and it takes up the entire side of the stranger’s hip. A stranger who still, as John begins to hold his scarf to the bleeding hip, doesn’t yelp or wince in pain. The body is a crazy mess when adrenalin runs though the veins. 

 

“Put your hand over mine, keep the scarf in place over your hip. Do not loosen the grip. Keep it tight alright? I can hear sirens, an ambulance is on their way.”

 

John looks up, and can see the man standing tall above him, was almost amused. 

 

“Thank you, I’ll not loosen my grip, I’ll keep it tight.” The stranger puts his hand over John’s bloody ones. His own fingers suddenly becoming damp as the blood is seeping though the scarf easily. When John carefully takes his hand away, the stranger puts more pressure on his wound. Finally letting out a bit of a groan. Which in turn makes John let out a breath of relief. At least the man was human, for a second he thought perhaps he was dealing with some sort of robot. 

 

“You’ll be alright, whats your name?”

 

“Harry, I’m Harry Hart.”

 

“I’m John Watson, Mr. Hart, try and take deep breaths.”

 

Harry is already taking in slow and deep breaths. His glasses were no longer on his face. But mixed in with the groceries that were fallen. But some woman was trying to pick what she could salvage up. Intending to give the items back to the gentlemen who had lost them. She finds Harry’s glasses, the lenses broken, but she puts it in with John’s groceries, and she picks up a umbrella as well. Bustling over to where a small crowd is circled around the two men. Everyone talking in hushed murmers, offering some words of comfort to the man who was hurt. The car that had hit Harry was gone, but the side mirror lay in the gutter of the street. 

 

When the ambulance comes, Harry is whisked away by the paramedics. And John is left watching with the other people as he is loaded up into the back of the vehical. The mans pain finally is starting to register, even though he puts up a good front. Before John can ask the paramedic where they are taking him. They close the door. John see’s the driver and he rushes ahead. 

 

“What hospital are you taking him too?”

 

“The one round the corner mate.”

 

Is all the driver says, before he rushes into the front seat, and the sirens blare into the wind. It is then, that the rain begins to pour down. The weatherman was right it would start to rain at 17:00. 

 

A red haired woman comes up to John, as he is clearly just watching the ambulance drive away with that strange handsome man. She puts her hand on his arm very gently, and John turns his head to her. His hands are covered in blood. But with the rain now pouring, the blood is starting to drip and run down his hands and onto the pavement below. 

 

“I-I tried to salvage your groceries for you, and I found I think that mans umbrella and glasses. I-I don’t know if you are going to go and see-”

 

“I’ll be certain to take these items to him, thank you very much for doing that. I..I forgot i even had groceries to be honest.”

 

“Well, you did a brave thing back there, you both did. He saved you, and I think..Well I think you might of saved him right back! The shock took that man over so bad, he didn’t even feel he was hurt. It was amazing, watching him, look so confused at you. At himself. As if he never felt it...Just amazing.”

 

“The body can do some crazy things when it’s put on the spot like that.” John agrees. Looking down to his soggy bag of items, at least it looks like the chicken was there still, and some the condoms..The glasses were ontop of the bread. Which was only a little smushed, cracked, and for a moment they appeared to of blinked. Like a computer might when turning off. But John shakes his head, smiling to the woman weakly. His face streaming down with wetness. He’s soaked to the bone as the rain comes down. Many Londoners umbrellas go up. And He now has an umbrella. But he doesn’t use it. 

 

“Thank you again..Um..I’m just going to..I need to go.”

And with that John just heads off down the street. Getting away from that spot, from that area. Holding the umbrella by the middle of the shaft. And quickly walking in the rain. A man on a mission. That's what he was. He was going to drop off these very few ingredients, then he was just going to use an app to have someone deliver the list of items for Mrs. Hudson. Because fuck going back to the store. The date he had tonight, was getting cancelled, and the only thing he knew he was doing. Was heading to the hospital to go and pay Mr. Hart a visit. And return his belongings. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Public Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to return Harry's umbrella and glasses to him. John gets an ear full, and Harry listens as Lancelot makes a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Up and completed! This chapter is longer as I promised! I am having a great time writing this story! I hope others are as well! I don't know how long I plan on making this fic series. Hopefully a substantial amount! There will be other fics separate to this one with this pair in the future! Once again, I hope you are enjoying it, and I hope this chapter fufills any desires or hopes that you might have. And that you lust for more of this, because I am very much enjoying writing this! 
> 
> Cheers!  
> Moose

 

A horrified gasp came from Mrs. Hudson when she bares witness to John’s current state. The older woman rushing to him and taking the sopping bag of groceries. Though his hand seems to reach in to snatch something. Shoving whatever it was into the back of his jeans pocket. The landlord and dear friend to John tsks at him. 

 

“John Watson, the state of you! You are going to be dripping all over my floors!”

 

“I know, I’m sorry I’ll clean it up once i get changed!” John has shrugged off his sopping wet coat, and just lets it slush to the floor in a pile of wet mess. Then his little legs allow him to zoom up one, two flights of stairs until he reached his own bedroom. Not bothering to go to Sherlock’s flat, because, frankly he didn’t have time to explain.  Leaving a Mrs. Hudson just in a confused and exasperated state at the bottom of the stairs. Looking to the bag she gasps.

 

“John! There is nothing in here but squished bread! And a pair of glasses? Battered up- oh dear lord what happened!?”

 

“I’ll still get your things! I already am sending for them!” John is shouting from his room, the door closed. But he can still be heard from downstairs. Tearing off his freezing clothes, until he is naked and panting. Really right about now he just wants to flop onto his bed and go to sleep for awhile. But he knows he should give the items back to their owner. The umbrella, still neatly wrapped into itself, is casually leaning against his bed. 

 

The army doctor lets out a few more deep breaths, giving a little bit of a shiver, like a dog might, when trying to dry off. After a good shake, he heads to find a towel to dry off properly with in his private bathroom. The events still play in his mind. The reflexes that Mr. Hart had were immeasurable! He just keeps replaying the moment just before impact. Where he narrowly missed being hit. But this stranger, puts himself in harm's way. And acts like superman?! Like it didn’t even hurt!? Who the fuck was this guy? 

 

A brief thought of John meeting the real life superman, passes into his mind. But, he lets out a sigh when he knows he has to face the reality that even though anything is possible. It’s highly unlikely. Then again, there were plenty of everyday heroes just as good, and clearly he met one in Harry.  

 

There was no need to try and splash water on his face, but looking at his hands, he could see there was still blood under his nails. And some blood sticking to his upper arms, skin tinted pink ever so slightly. Even though he just got soaking wet, John groans and turns on the shower nice and hot. At least with a hot shower he can dethaw for a moment. 

 

**Meanwhile In the Hospital**

 

Harry is staring to the ceiling whilst a private Kingsman doctor who works normally as a regular one, is working on sewing up the nasty gash on his hip. There is a morphine drip in his arm, and admittedly he feels a little loopy from the drugs effects on his body. Plenty of needles have been injecting his hip with numbing, so he wouldn’t feel the good Doctor prodding and pulling little pieces of shrapnel. 

 

“You tailor's, I swear, I never find myself with a moment of peace with the lot of you. Someone is always in some sort of pickle.” 

 

Mutters the doctor, her eyes focused only on the wound. A splash guard covering her face. In case there happened to be any sort of spray zone. Her hair was black in color, and her eyes were blue. But that was no interest to the kingsman agent on the table. She is the only other person in the room with him. Though earlier there had been a few others in the room. To stop the bleeding and to help cauterize in some areas. 

 

Harry makes a bit of a grunt in reply, and raises a hand to his face, rubbing it, and then groaning. There was an absence of glasses there, and he knows his umbrella is certainly not with him. Hopefully Merlin shut off both devices remotely before anyone could tell that they were not as they seemed. 

 

This is a set back Harry did not intentionally mean to make, but in the long run, it may prove advantageous. John Watson was a figure of importance, even if he is just side kick to the great Sherlock Holmes. Holmes was nothing without his Watson, and the eldest brother. Mycroft. Well, Mycroft was a pain in anyone's ass. Chester King was always the one to deal with Mycroft, Harry hasn’t met the man in person. But has heard a great deal about him, and his insufferable arrogance. Harry really didn’t have time for arrogance, in truth, this painful setback, may be his first break in quite some time. He will no doubt have to heal, and require a bit of physical therapy, that will take time.  And time, though it always seems to be slipping. Is something Harry would like to bask in for a moment. 

 

The door swings open and a very jolly man, in a tweed suit and brogues waltz’s into the room. The moment is gone. Harry closes his eyes, and tries not to seem entirely put off by the other. Luckily his genitals were covered by a sheet. And the hideous hospital gown he did not allow on his body. So he remained in his bloody shirt. For comfort sake he did untie his tie, and hsi jacket was removed for him. All rings and such were also removed, but were in a small bag near the bed. 

 

The man who has now entered smiles cheekily and makes a tsk noise. 

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry..What have you done now? Jump in the way of Sherlock’s lacky is what I hear?”

 

“Mmm is that what you hear James? Tell me more about these rumors hmm?”

 

“People got spooked by how you didn’t seem to care that you broke off a car side mirror with your body.”

 

“The suit took most of the impact, but alas sharp edges can make quite a lasting impression.”

 

Looking finally over to James Spencer in the door, who is now making a grimacing face. Clearly put off as the woman doctor is currently using very bloody tweezers deep into Harry’s hip, pulling out a piece of plastic that was missed prior. 

 

“That's from a car?”

 

“No, it’s a cat scratch, of course it’s from a car.”

 

That made James chuckle and the Kingsman agent moves over to Harry’s side and just looks down to the vulnerable agent on the small operating table. 

 

“Just came to tell you, that Merlin has a location of your glasses and umbrella. And word is that The Blogger, and overall partner to Sherlock Holmes..Plans on delivering your personal belongings to you. So, good news that you get your things back hmm?”

 

“Good. Is that all? Can you go?”

 

“No I can’t, not until I have some facts.” James replies and then looks to the woman who is still very bloody and all too focused on Harry’s hip. James is almost offended that she didn’t even bother to say hello to him. He’s been in here many a times, he would of thought them to be old friends, have her excited that it wasn’t him on the table this time. “Don’t I get a hello at all Karen?”

 

“Hello William.” The Doctor says with a sigh, and James’ face falls considerably. This makes Harry smirk and just close his eyes. 

 

“It’s me..James, Lancelot..I haven’t been here in three months for something and you already forgot who I am?”

 

“Oh, my apologies, I just figured since you can’t seem to remember my name, why should I bother saying your own correctly.”

 

James blushes, and runs a hand though his dark perfect hair, ensuring it was still perfect. Stuttering on words to apologize. 

 

“I don’t want to hear it, here are the facts you need. This cut is going to set Agent Galahad back around five to six months. Possibly more if he strains it or pulls it, or if something should go wrong. So, I suggest you relay that back to Merlin and Arthur immediately, and then get out. Because this is an operating room, and from what I can see, you didn’t scrub in, or prep at all to come into this sterilized room. So. Are you satisfied with the facts?”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

James replied sheepishly, still blushing but clearly trying to pull off that he was unaffected. Admittedly his ego was hurt. 

 

“Don’t call me Ma’am.”

 

The Doctor says sternly to James who out of instinct then replies with. 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Harry who is still a little loopy, is holding back a chuckle, he’s too posh to laugh. He’s too proper to do most things like a normal person. But under the influence of morphine he can get more snickers, chortles, and happy chuckles to escape his Gentlemanly persona. 

 

“Just go.”

 

Agent Lancelot leaves the room as quickly as he came in. It’s not wise to anger the one who sews you up when you come to her broken. 

 

Harry is happy for the silence again, he doesn’t have that need to talk when a room is quiet. He doesn’t find silence unsettling. At least not in situations like the one he is in now. 

 

After another thirty minutes, he is finally done and is wheeled into a room that is private. Clearly James had also dropped off some clothes at the front to let Harry have. With some help from Karly, his doctor, he is able to slip on some loose and non restricting pyjamas, that are easy to check on his bandages and such. She helps him into bed, and after a thanks she is gone. Harry is the easiest one of the Kingsmen bunch, he’s quiet. So Karly likes him and goes the extra mile for him. 

 

**221B Baker Street**

 

John has been out of the shower and changed for some time, he has the glasses in the inside pocket of his coat. He put on a fresh shirt, and his best jeans and boots. All his suits are shabby, and he knows that he would look better in what he has on, then trying to dress down in his shitty suit. 

 

Unfortunately the door to leaving is being blocked by Jessica, his date for tonight. Who is not happy that she shaved her legs and pussy for nothing. Not to mention Sherlock has also joined in on the blocking, because John has refused to say where he is going. And Sherlock, being Sherlock, wants to know everything. He’s doing the deduction thing. They are both just talking loudly at him. And John is just blank faced, unamused and not going to play party with their games. 

 

“-My deduction is you are going to the hospital to return those items back to their owner.”

 

“Why can’t you do it tomorrow when I’m not wanting to get laid though? Because that would work better for me.” Jessica replies, and John clicks his tongue and opens his mouth. But nothing comes out for a second. 

 

“Yes, Sherlock I am going to the hospital..If you had just asked initially rather than just, prattle on as you do. I would of told you that. And secondly, because Jessica, i’m frankly not in the mood to go upstairs and do that with you right now...I have to go..I’ll call you.”

 

He won’t, but John pushes past them both all the same and there is a car already waiting for him outside. Not Mycroft's, thankfully, hopefully. 

 

Sherlock and Jessica both watch him leave and then Sherlock just leans in close. 

 

“He’s not going to call, you came on too strong.”

 

“Didn’t want him too anyways, it’s clear he’s gay for you anyways.”

 

Sherlock raises a brow and watches as the blonde frustrated woman in heels and a extremely tight dress (clearly no underwear), walks out of the door and into the night. 

 

Sherlock turns after closing and locking the door up, seeing Mrs. Hudson giving him a bit of a disappointed look. Which seems to go over his head of what exactly it is he did wrong. So he just side eyes the older woman, before hsi long legs begin to take him up the stairs. 

 

“I’d like some tea Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“And I’d like a million pounds, get it yourself.”

 

“PLEASEEEE!??”

 

How can she resist when Sherlock says please, it’s so rare. With a defeated sigh the landlady just nods. 

 

“Well, since you were so nice about it.”

  
  


**Hospital**

 

It’s almost midnight when John makes it to the hospital, and one of the women directs him to where Mr. Hart was at, though she did warn him not to stay for too long. It was late after all, and patients needed their rest. 

 

John was still just in his own head, he could of died, he could of stepped out and died right then. But this man risked his own life to save his. There was some good in the world, John forgets sometimes. The cases with Sherlock can get so warped, or weird, down right terrible. But it was good to have these moments of hope. 

 

When he reaches the door, he stands outside of it for a moment.

 

Come on Watson, you made it this far, you can just rush in, leave the items on a chair if he’s asleep. And then get yourself out of here. You can leave the card and reference on a table I’m sure. 

 

With the slight pep talk to himself, John quietly opens the door to the hospital room, and sees that his savior was awake and reading a book. Surprised to see the man seem so comfortable in a hospital. But from the looks of him earlier, he didn’t seem like the type to be uncomfortable in seemingly any situation. And by his pyjamas, John can also deduce the man is never without style. Even in a hospital bed, Harry looks far better than John does in the morning. And that's without being hurt. 

 

“Hi.”

 

A good start, John comes into the room, closing the door as he enters. Holding the umbrella in hand, and then reaching into his jacket pocket for the glasses. 

 

“Mr. Watson, you brought me my things, how very kind of you.”

 

Harry puts his book down into his lap and then gives a bit of a tired smile to John, his face looks a tad older without his glasses. But Harry is still a good looking man, and John is finding it odd, that he is still just, in awe of this man. To the point of blushing and stuttering when he is praised by Harry, for the small kindness of returning his items. 

 

“Well, they are your possessions, admittedly the glasses are cracked, but I think the frames are alright.”

 

John goes over to where he sees a bag on a chair, and puts the umbrella down atop it. Then goes to Harry’s bedside and offers the glasses. The card in his pocket feels like it’s on fire. There is a good rehabilitation doctor that works in the same building that John, sometimes works at. Which is about twice a week now, when he can even manage that. To be honest he’s not certain how he still has a job at that hospital. 

 

“Still, that is very kind of you, most people would of left them in the street, or snatched them for their own.”

 

“I would of completely forgotten about them, but a woman had picked them up and she gave them to me and In truth..I just wanted a reason to make certain you are alright.”

 

John took a serious tone, he is no longer blushing, he looks, confused at Harry, but on guard at the same time. Like he is in deep questioning, but refuses to ask the question that is on his mind. Harry is propped up in the bed, but his pillow is soft. It’s easy to relax somewhat, and he isn’t put off by the others stare. 

 

“I have been told, that I scared a lot of people today.”

 

“People are scared easily by things they can’t understand, and you getting hit by that car, and not giving a damn hardly..I can see that as scary..”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“No..I’m not afraid...I’m afraid of your health if anything, but I’m not afraid of you Mr. Hart..I have a professional curiosity.”

 

“Right, I remember, you said you were a doctor, and immediately took control of the situation...Are you a real doctor? Or should I press my panic button?”

 

Harry shares a smirk with John now, who is back to being less stoic, and more like a enthused teenager. 

 

“I am a real doctor..I was an army doctor, and now I..I work at a local clinic.”

 

“I see, well, I guess we were just lucky enough to crash into one another hmm?”

 

“I suppose we were yes.” 

 

“Watson..I know that name..You are also a blogger, and friend of that of a Mr. Sherlock Holmes, are you not?”

 

John sighs ever so slightly, it’s like always being the bridesmaid and never the bride. Always known for Sherlock, and not for himself. Not that great of a mind to be remembered for anything else.

 

“I am yes.”

 

“Well, a pleasure to meet you..I’m a fan of your blog actually.”

 

“Are you? Well, thank you very much..I um..Here.”

 

John takes out an envelope and hands it to Harry, who looks at it, and slowly begins to open up what appears to be a card. 

 

“What is this?”

 

“Well, inside is a card, and it h-has my number on it, but also it has a reference to a physical therapist. With a wound like yours, I know you will probably need some assistance..I-I gather you are a very well respected man. But, this man is the best I know, and I just..I wanted to try and help..Because you saved my life, and I won’t forget that. Ever.”

 

Harry is almost moved by the vulnerability of the man who clearly, is also out to find more friends. Perhaps because it can be hard to be constantly around a genius all the time. Harry opens the card and reads the sweet words that were clearly meant to be read after John had left. But as a gentleman is, he will not be rude. And as he said to himself earlier, befriending John Watson could be advantageous in the future. In one way or another. Leverage if need be as well. 

 

“I thank you very kindly Mr. Watson, you have been unspeakably kind, and proven to be quite the caring person...I will look into your reference tomorrow..And I will save your number.”

 

“If you do go with Mark-” Mark being the physical therapist. “You won’t regret it, he’s the best in the business.”

 

Harry knows this to be false, he could simply use the Kingsman therapist, or something else money could buy. But, he’s not supposed to be seen as someone from money, just a man of class and a higher standard. 

“You don’t get out much do you?” 

 

Prompts Harry which makes John shift, it’s then he realizes that he is now taller than Harry. Probably the only time the man will ever seem small is when he is sitting down or something of that nature. His back straightens and a clear scoff comes from John.

 

“Wh-Why do you say that exactly?”

 

“Well, by your blog you get out plenty, but only with one person...Perhaps, should you like..We could get together for a coffee sometime?”

 

Now John is perplexed, why is it high class people keep being drawn to a scruffy small man like him? And how come he is drawn to high end men who he clearly doesn’t deserve to be around. 

 

“Why? Wh-Why would you want to be seen in public with me?..I saw you, you are..You are someone of high end.”

 

“Not really..I’m a tailor, that's my trade..I’m not entirely well off..I’ve no mansion or anything I just..Dress well. But you don’t have to dress up. I’m not put off by the way you dress.”

 

John is put off by the way he looks in comparison to practically anyone he is around. He feels like he lacks, even when he tries to get some style. 

 

“Well..If you are certain you aren't put off, then..Yes that would be nice..It would be nice to have spend some time who will actually talk with me..About things..And not..cases..”

 

John chuckles lightly and Harry gives a smile and nod, but then a small yawn, which he covers with his hand to shield John of his indecency. 

 

“Forgive my yawn, It’s been a long day-”

 

“Of course, I-I’m sorry i came so late, i just..I got caught up with a few things. I planned to be here earlier but..I’ll let you rest, I’ll get out of your hair.”

 

John doesn’t break Harry’s gaze, but he is retreating back to the door now, just without turning his back to the gentleman in the bed. 

 

“I’ll give you a call Mr. Watson and we can set something up.” Harry gives a tired smile and wave to John who happily nods and waves goodbye back. 

 

“Right-O! I’ll be lookin’ forward too it!”

 

And with that John leaves and closes the door, but lets out a huff and faint groan. 

Right-O? Why the literal fuck did you say that? Idiot.

 

John makes his way back to 221B Baker Street, and Harry smiles at the thought of the odd man. Perhaps he won’t use John as leverage after all. He might very well enjoy this man's company.Once they both loosen up perhaps. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This ship may seem like it is coming out of left field! But Its probably one of my top ten ships from Tumblr. Where I write with Watsonofagun, and there we get to do all the fun Harry and John stuff! But I thought it would be fun to actually give John and Harry some more story and fill in some places where we don't get to explore on tumblr. I do hope that this first chapter was enough to pull you in. And that you will find interest in what else may be in store!


End file.
